


Purple Rain

by Andrew001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Healing, Light Angst, Minor Grey Worm/Missandei, Past Violence, Post-War, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew001/pseuds/Andrew001
Summary: Following a terrible incident that left Jon's world grey and haunted by his days in the military, he decides it's time to move South with his brother Robb. Little by little his world is starting to get colored by purple and silver.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 90
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myllee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllee/gifts).



> Uhm, so, hi! After a long time of being an avid reader on this page I decided it's time to write something of my own. To be honest, I didn't think that I had what it takes, but there were 6 people here that inspired me through their stories to do so. Most of all, I want to say thank you to Myllee for helping me write this and motivating me when I felt like I could not do it. She also made that beautiful mood board. If you haven't, I strongly advise you to read her story [Just like magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587041/chapters/51470164) , you are missing out. It is one of my top five favorites stories from this fandom.  
> Aside from Myllee, I won't name the five other people who inspired me, but I'll leave their amazing fics here for you to read if you haven't. In no particular order: [Something stupid (2 people for this one)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822859/chapters/52078639); [Where the wild things are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928399/chapters/44937490); [Take me home to Winterfell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127434/chapters/45455236); [Tourniquet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436521/chapters/41052950).  
> On this story; I don't know exactly how it will go, I only have a minimal outline for it, but it's Jonerys all the way. I'm trying to explore the theme of love and how it could heal even the deepest wounds. Also I want to show that war is shit and that we might not know everything that happens there. I will try to update regularly but I won't make promises as I have limited time and want to see if this is catching interest.  
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy what you'll read. :)

Jon Snow hated hospitals. As he walked down the hall leading up to the room where his medical checkup was scheduled, the hair raised on his body as a faint smell of blood crept into his nose. Turning his head, he grimaced as he saw doctors push a gurney quickly through the corridor, blood dripping on the floor.

  
Coldness overtook him as he was momentarily overcome by the memory... lying on the ground, drained of warmth...

  
Clenching his fists, pushing the thought back into the back of his mind and trying to take control of his heavy breathing as he was desperately trying to gasp for air.

  
"Now is not the time for this," he mumbled to himself, trying desperately to regain his composure. Slowly and steadily, eyes closed, he started breathing in and out. He thought of Ghost, of his mother, his siblings and of blue roses. His memories were all that was left unchanged by the passage of time.

  
Slowly opening his eyes, he could feel the panic fade away with each subsequent breath that he took. The poorly-lit corridor was even more sombre to his eyes than it should be for a hospital. Everything was sombre to Jon's eyes nowadays.

  
Arriving at the surgery wing of the hospital, Jon stood there as he scanned the room. So many people were clinging to life. The bustle around him made Jon think at all the hard work these doctors were doing in order to keep people alive. Remorse surfaced in his heart as he thought of his army days.

  
Clearing his mind of the past, he focused on the reason he was back at the hospital. Today was his final post-op. The stitches he bore would be removed today.

  
“Honorable discharge” the Night’s Watched called it, decorating him with the highest order one could possible achieve. His insides twisted with disgust at that thought and he grimaced as he looked back at the days when he was proud to be part of the Order.

  
He made his way towards the chairs near the door and took a seat. The hospital was one of the worst places he could be aside from the ground on which he almost bled to death a few months back. Fighting to control the thoughts again he sighed as this was his daily dose of demon handling.

  
Jon pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed a quick message to Robb, letting him know that he was waiting for the doctor to see him and it should not take long as he was the only one waiting.

  
Robb was technically Jon's cousin, but in reality, he was so much more. They grew up as brothers. After Jon's mother passed when he was 7, his uncle, Eddard, Robb's father, took him in. Some said that they had a twin like connection despite Robb being a few months older. Although both were Starks by blood, their appearances were total opposites. While Robb was tall with curly auburn hair and sky-blue eyes, Jon was shorter with curly jet-black hair and ash-grey eyes.

  
Despite their different looks they were inseparable as children and could communicate without words. Robb had travelled from King’s Landing, where he was now living with his fiancée, Margaery Tyrell, as soon as he'd heard of what happened to Jon. All of his family was there for him but Robb was the one who helped him the most.

  
Their connection was stronger even than the one real siblings had. Jon could feel if something was wrong with Robb and the vice versa. All his life, Robb was the one who was there for him during his toughest moments. The loss of his mother at a young age left him closed off to most people, even to his family aside from Robb. Jon tried all of his life to find his place in the world. When he thought he made the right decision of joining the military, reality struck him with hard truths; that nothing is what it seems.

  
Robb had been there for Jon every moment. He always tried to get Jon to take up his mother’s position in the family company. His mother was one of the founding members and her seat on the board was to be given to him when he came of age.

  
Jon, however, had other plans. He wanted to make something of himself outside of the family and deep down he knew he couldn’t replace his mother in the company. He wanted to make a difference in the world. He wanted to protect people.

  
One day when he was at a career fair, he saw the booth where the members of the Night's Watch were recruiting. Jon's insides had flared up then, his eyes grew big and the sparks in his mind went chaotic as his eyes focused on the presentation that was given by the Lord Commander himself.

  
Jon was captivated by the prospect of serving his country and protecting it. After thinking about it and discussing it with Eddard, he decided to join. Eager to make a name for himself he quickly risen up in rank. While he did indeed make a name for himself, it was not the kind he wanted. In time he came to question if the Night’s Watch was indeed the honorable place it was portrayed as.

  
While contemplating, his eyes focused on the palm of his hand, Jon was startled out of his reverie when he heard a voice calling him.

  
"Mister Snow," said the nurse, "the doctor will see you now."

  
Nodding and standing up, his muscles tensed again. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the doctor's office.

  
Doctor’s visit concluded and free of his stitches, Jon was sitting in the passenger seat of Robb's car, as they drove towards Winterfell.

  
Casting his eyes towards the window to his right, his sight lingered on the grey mountain range which towered in the distance, outlined against the sombre noon sky.

  
His insides twisted. The feeling of almost-loss crept into his scarred heart. Life was fragile. One moment you're doing everything that you can do in order to make a difference, the next you are on your back, staring at the darkening sky as you struggle to breathe. The last thing that you see and think of is how the color of the sky turns from blue, to purple, to black.

  
“So, have you decided whether you’ll start working at the company when you feel better?” Startled, Jon's eyes shifted and focused on Robb.

  
“Actually I've been thinking about this for the past couple of months. I think I will start working once I settle everything," he replied, "Thank you for letting me stay with you and Marge until I get a place of my own. I know that with my condition it will be difficult, but I’ll adapt as quickly as I can and you won’t have to worry too much.” Dropping his gaze he sighed as he shifted in his seat.

  
“Hey, listen to me,” Robb commanded, his voice stern, “Stop thinking that you’ll be an inconvenience. You’re my brother,” Robb glanced towards him for a brief moment so Jon could see the seriousness in his eyes, “Besides, Marge is pretty much your sister by now. We want to help you, Jon. Out of love, not duty.”

  
“Thank you, Robb. You know I love you both too. Now keep your eyes on the road, please” Jon said anxious. Robb has always had this habit of taking his eyes of the road while driving which made Jon panic. He saw Robb chuckle at his uneasiness.

  
“Relax, you know I’m the best driver in the family.” Robb boasted.

  
“Yes, father’s vintage Impala can attest to that from the junkyard you put it in.” Jon said with irony “Remind me, what is it that you were doing that you managed to fuck that car up so badly?”

  
“Fuck off!” Robb spat at Jon as he laughed at his brother’s annoyance towards the subject. “What were you brooding over there about?” Robb quickly changed the subject.

  
Jon lingered a moment, eyes on the scenery that was unfolding in front of him. He turned to Robb, eyes glassy and voice gruff with emotion, “I was thinking about the waterfalls. Remember how we used to play there, imagining that we were the warriors of old?" he smiled at the sweet memory, "You were Cregan, the mighty warrior and ancestor of house Stark and I was Daeron, the young dragon.” Robb’s face was beaming at the thought of those times.

  
“Yes, we were pretty carefree back in the day," Robb grinned, "I wish we could go back to simpler times when we were children and our only problems were how to hide the stupid shit we did from mum and dad.”

  
“Indeed,” Jon said simply as he stared back through the window. The vague shapes slowly resolved themselves into the scenery of Winter Town.  
“I liked Daeron when I was younger, but now,” he hesitated “I’d like to be like Jaehaerys. I wish I had someone like Alysanne who would stop me from making stupid decisions and almost getting myself killed.”

  
“Enough.” Robb said, exasperation clearly noticeable in his voice. “Listen carefully to me, brother, this is the last time I’m going to tell you this, because the next time you make me do it, I’ll kick you so hard in the ass you’ll have trouble finding your underwear.” Jon laughed at that, but he saw the unflinching look on Robb’s face.

  
“You were in a shit situation, an impossible one. You did what you thought was best as you should have. If you were to follow orders, hundreds or thousands would be dead. Stop fucking thinking that this was your fault! For fucks sake, anybody else wouldn’t have been able to do what you did. I wouldn’t be able to do that.” Robb's voice grew a bit louder towards the end.

  
Jon wanted to tell Robb that it was not that easy, that he did not understand how the incident marked Jon so deeply in his soul that it was impossible to stop the clawing inside. How could he understand? Nobody could ever understand.

  
“Thank you, brother,” Jon half-smiled at Robb. He felt lucky that in spite of everything, his brother was always by his side. A hint of warmth made its way to Jon’s heart and he knew that having Robb with him and moving south was not a bad decision.

  
Entering Winter Town made Jon uncomfortable. The gloomy town looked even darker than before as they made their way through the narrow old streets towards Winterfell Manor. Jon had loved growing up there. He got to spend a lot of time with his siblings, playing outside and exploring the woods. A strange feeling spread through Jon's insides as he thought of being back here after such a long time.

  
This place was strange and unfamiliar, it has lost its colors to Jon’s eyes and didn't feel like home anymore. Once again he felt homeless like he didn’t belong here anymore.

  
Arriving at Winterfell, Jon and Robb left the car, making their way inside the manor. They were immediately greeted by their father.

  
Eddard Stark was a tall man, with dark hair, deep grey eyes and broad shoulders. Seeing the man’s face warmed Jon’s heart as their father's face lit up as he walked towards him. Hugging each other, the older man greeted them with a wide smile on his face, “Welcome home, my sons. I hope the journey wasn’t too bad," he trained his gaze on Jon, "How was the doctor’s visit?” he asked with a small hint of worry in his voice.

  
“They took the stitches out and everything is healing well as per the doctor’s words,” Jon informed his father. “But my eyes are still not fully recovered.”

  
“I see. In time.” Ned patted Jon on the shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile, “Cat will be home soon and she insisted on cooking your favorite meal. It’ll be just us and Rickon,” Ned informed his sons, “Your sisters and Bran couldn’t miss their exams,” Smiling, Ned continued, “I hope we get the family whole for the holidays at least.”

  
“That’s a recipe for disaster, dad,” Robb laughed, “Count me in. It would be indeed nice to have everyone together. Maybe this Christmas me, Marge and Jon can come up North. The girls and Bran will most likely be here for the holidays.”

  
Jon nodded in agreement. He missed his siblings dearly and wanted to spend some time with them. 

  
A cold breeze brushed against Jon’s face and he turned towards the direction it came from. The howling of the wind pointed Jon towards Winterfell’s crypts. The eerie sensation made him stiffen at the peculiar feeling of calling he got.

  
He knew what he needed to do and he couldn’t avoid it any longer. Jon turned to Ned and struggled a bit to get the words out but finally he spoke with a low and trembling voice, “Father, would you come with me to the glass gardens to pick some roses up for mother? I would like to visit her tonight.”

  
“Of course, son. Let’s get you both settled in first and after we can go see your mother.”

  
Jon heard Ned’s voice crack and his eyes turned watery as they made their way inside the house. Ned had loved his sister so much that her death almost destroyed his will to live. Jon remembered that Ned spoke often of how, if not for Cat and his children and the promise he made to his sister that he would take care of him, he wouldn’t have been able to carry on.

  
After unpacking and changing from his road clothes, they made their way together to the glass gardens. Jon glanced towards the weirwood tree, trying to remember the crimson colors of the leaves and the milky bark. He fondly recalled the times he and his siblings sat under the tree while his father told tales of the old Kings of Winter.

  
Entering the glass gardens, Ned pointed Jon in the direction where the roses grew. Jon made his way to the place where his mother's favorite roses grew. Ned had told him that Lyanna loved blue roses and she always wore a crown made from them when she was a little girl.

  
Reaching the spot Jon froze in place at the sight before his eyes. For a brief moment, which could have been fragments of a second but felt like hours as he was trying to process what he was seeing. His mouth was agape, fingers reaching out as he picked and plucked a rose. Jon ignored the sting in his fingers as he brought the delicate flower into the light which was creeping through a small crack in the ceiling. Shades of violet or purple lingered on the grey watery petals of the rose.

  
Dumbfounded, Jon spoke, "Father,” swallowing hard and keeping his tears at bay he continued, “They’re not blue.”

  
Confusion appeared on Ned’s face, “What do you mean? They are blue, son.”

  
Ned suddenly gasped when he realized what Jon was saying, “You see them a different color?” Jon heard hope in Ned’s voice as he made his way closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

  
Jon stared at the small flower in his hand, taking in every shade and crease in the petals. Under the playful light of the Sun, Jon admired the beautiful rose. As he studied the flower he began to understand more and more that he was regaining some color in his life. His vision was not black and white anymore.

  
Looking around as if in a mystical and never-seen-before land, different shades of purple filled his vision. He started smiling and gasped in happiness and awe at the beauty which the color held.

  
He did not think he could love purple or violet or whatever shade this was so much, but his world suddenly wasn’t grey anymore and he couldn’t help falling in love with the color now.

  
“Father, I can see purple all around me. I can see this rose grey but with shades of purple,” Ecstatic, he pointed towards other flowers, “This is also grey with purple and that one, too!” he made his way to some flowers he did not know the name of but that did not matter. He could not contain the smile on his face.

  
“That is amazing, son!” Ned pulled Jon into a bear hug. “You’ll soon be able to see normally again!” Ned stated with a tone that challenged the level of happiness from Jon’s. Jon frowned a bit at his father’s words knowing that life was not that easy and that things could go from good to worse in a matter of seconds.

  
“I hope that I’ll make a full recovery but there’s a possibility that I won’t,” he blandly stated. Jon could see the disappointment on Ned’s face as he studied Jon and the sudden change in attitude. Jon shrugged and made his way back to the rose bush to pick some more flowers for his mother’s tomb. He still couldn’t believe that he could see what was once blue, now a shade of purple.

  
A thought made its way into the back of Jon’s mind as he remembered the last moments before it all went dark. The moment the sky above him turned from blue to purple. Cold sweat ran on Jon’s back as the image threatened to ruin this long-awaited moment of happiness.

  
“If I look back, I’m lost.” Jon whispered out of the blue.

  
“What was that, son? Did you say something?” Ned asked, sounding surprised.

  
“No, it was nothing. I have all the roses we need, let’s go to mother’s grave.” Jon changed the topic, surprised at the words he spoke. He did not know where they came from. For a moment, his mind wandered to old man Aemon, a grandfather figure in his life, telling him at one point that he should not look back to what happened in his life as his journey wasn’t taking him there. Jon's mind did not linger on the topic any longer as he and Ned descended into the crypts of Winterfell.

  
Making their way through the narrow and dark corridor they arrived at an opening where three statues towered over the wet cold ground. The statue in the middle represented his grandfather, Rickard while the one on the left represented his uncle Brandon. They both tragically perished on a journey by boat from White Harbor to Dorne. Nobody could have anticipated the raging storm that came that day which devastated a number of cities along with Dragonstone metropolis.

  
On the right of his grandfather stood the statue of Lyanna Stark. Jon’s mother had succumbed to death following a long and agonizing battle with cancer prior to the accident that claimed even more Starks from the world. Standing there, in front of the woman who gave him life, Jon’s heart grew heavy. Slowly placing the now purple roses in the hands of the statue, he extended his hand and cupped the cold stone cheek of the statue. The face of the statue did not do justice to his mother’s beauty. Jon was glad that he inherited most of his mother’s looks but he knew that some traits from his father made their way in his appearance. He did not want to have anything to do with the father he never knew but unfortunately, this was not something he could control.

  
His mother’s curly black hair and grey eyes were aspects Jon was happy to have inherited. Seeing photos which highlighted her grey eyes that held so much kindness in them made him love her even more. Jon remembered that his mother was a loving person and stories about her never let him for one second forget that. Jon always believed that the eyes were windows to one’s soul and you could tell a million things just by looking a person in the eye. He tensed at the thought of his mother looking into his eyes after the horrible things he had to do in order to survive. The more he thought about it the more doubt and self-hatred entered his mind and he grimaced at the thought of his mother dying so he could live and do the things he did.

  
Jon turned around and saw that Ned was gone, having left Jon alone with his mother. Jon stood in front of the grey statue that held purple in her hands as if she were the one offering the roses to him. Hope filled his heart at the sight of what looked like a blessing from his mother, a blessing saying that the purple color he started seeing was going to be his salvation.

  
Tears gathered at his eyes, threatening to spill, but Jon did not let a single one drop. Words were forming in the back of his throat but none dared to leave. He stayed there for what felt like minutes but in truth, he lost track of time. From behind him, a rugged voice came, echoing through the walls of the crypts startling him from his deep thoughts.

  
“It’s time to go, son, dinner is ready,” Ned patted Jon on the back and helped him rise from the ground where he sat. Looking at his father, Jon saw the man studying him for a brief moment.

  
“I don’t know what exactly is in that head of yours, but know this. She would have been proud of you and she would have loved you no matter what.”  
The firmness in Ned’s voice pulled at Jon’s heart unlocking whatever force was holding the tears in his eyes. Grabbing the man, he buried his face into his father’s shoulders, letting out a cry of anguish as he held onto the man. The crypt filled with the sound of sadness so profound, that from the outside it sounded like a lone wolf howling at the moon.

  
After dinner, Jon excused himself and went to his old room. Standing in the doorway, he scanned the place as memories played in front of his eyes. He remembered everything he ever did in that room, from playing with Robb, reading stories to Arya when she couldn’t sleep alone because of the storms outside, decorating for Christmas, when he first got Ghost and brought him back here and he pissed on his bed. He chuckled remembering the now gigantic white dog in his puppy days. As moonlight crept through a small area uncovered by the curtains, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

  
Leaning against the wardrobe was his old guitar. It was a gift he received from his uncle Benjen when he turned 7 as the man told him he had the gift of music.  
Jon enjoyed playing the guitar but he did not consider himself a particularly good singer. He preferred singing alone as he could express himself better that way without getting flustered someone else listening to him. Slowly, walking towards where the instrument lay, he picked it up forgetting how little it weighed.

  
Studying the guitar, he could see the markings he made along the neck and the extraordinary condition of the wood it was made of. Jon recalled the beauty of the instrument, trying to remember how it used to look to his eyes.

  
Now, what stood out in his eyes, were the guitar’s strings. They looked like silver lines that were running along the frame of the guitar, so beautiful, so perfect. Placing the guitar in the playing position, nervousness filled his guts as he hadn’t played in a really long time.

  
Gently, he brushed his fingers against the long silver strings, handling them gently as if they were strands of hair. Slowly he started picking each string, chords forming, combining, and making beautiful melodious sounds.

  
Continuing to pluck at the strings, he decided on a slow and gloomy melody. Soon words started coming out without him giving them much thought. He played and wrote down each word, finally writing the first verse and chorus of a song he did not know the name of.

  
Deciding to try and sing the whole thing, he picked up his guitar again and started picking at the silver lines again as his gruff voice sang in a husky burr:

  
_“When the cold wind blows amidst the frozen leaves_  
_And winter bites at my heart,_  
_I’ll be standing all alone in the world_  
_While the lone white wolf howls at the moon._

_When did life leave my world grey?_  
_Maybe on the cold white ground turned red_  
_As the darkness of the world stabbed me,_  
_The fire that burned froze in my heart._

_Grey horizons brought the dusk,_  
_My world was ash as I laid amongst the roses,_  
_Before they turned from blue to violet,_  
_Before the sky turned purple in my eyes.”_

  
Opening his eyes he saw Robb leaning against the door, mouth slightly opened, an amazed look on his face. Jon placed the guitar on his bed along with the sheet of paper he wrote the words on.

  
“Gods, that was beautiful. Haven’t heard you playing in a long time.” Robb grinned, making his way towards the bed slightly brushing his hand against the laying guitar, “What song was that?”

  
“I just wrote it now.” Jon plainly stated as he gestured to Robb to sit.

  
“Oh, fancy yourself quite the poet now, are you?” Robb teased.

  
“Piss off”, Jon laughed as he threw a pen at Robb who dodged and laughed at his brother. Jon studied Robb before he added, almost in a whisper “I can see purple now, I don’t know if dad told you.”

  
Robb’s mouth fell open but he did not say anything clearly struggling to find the right words although the huge grin and sparkly eyes said enough.

  
“That’s amazing! This is a clear sign that things will get better. You deserve better!” Robb stated without leaving room for disagreement, “So everything is purple now or what?” he asked quizzically after the information settled in his brain.

  
Jon contemplated at the question for a brief moment. Being caught in the emotion and the fact that he could see a color for the firm time in months he did not process in fact what actually was purple.

  
“I can’t see any other color aside from purple. Well, technically it’s not even purple, just some weird shade of blue I guess which I call purple or violet because to my eyes it looks like that.” Jon looked at Robb as he absorbed the information.

  
He stood up said sternly, “That’s a step forward towards healing so don’t fucking dare to brood or say anything to make this a bad thing.” His serious face almost made Jon burst out laughing but he pinched himself while trying to contain the outburst. He loved Robb dearly and moments like this were treasures Jon wouldn’t want to share with anyone else.

  
“I’m going to kick your ass if you do so.” At this Jon burst out laughing as Robb tackled him into a game of roughhousing.

  
The following morning, Jon and Rob said goodbye to Ned, Rickon and Cat as they started their long drive towards King’s Landing.

  
The journey would be a long one by car but Jon wasn’t cleared for flying yet. Hours passed but as he kept his eyes on the scenery in front of him while he drove and Robb lounged in the passenger seat, taking a nap. Going south was a new experience for him which made him both anxious and eager.

  
Halfway through the journey, they switched places with Robb taking the wheel while Jon sat in his seat, head leaning against the cold window, eyes growing heavy.

  
Standing in the rain, which to Jon’s eyes looked like small purple water drops, he noticed someone standing in front of him with their back turned. The person looked like a woman, hair silver as the moon which reached her lower back. Jon was mesmerized. He wanted to run his fingers through it. As he approached the woman, a tingling feeling started forming in his stomach and his heart started beating faster.

  
Slowly and steadily, he approached the silver-haired woman and tapped her shoulder, waiting for her to turn so he could see her face. As she turned towards Jon he swallowed as the sensation in his stomach grew, heart pounding in his chest. When she was facing him, Jon was struck by the realization that he couldn’t see her face but only her eyes which were purple. The woman muttered something that he did not understand but so desperately wanted to.

  
Suddenly he bolted from his seat wide awake at the sudden sound of a honking horn.

  
Robb was honking and cursing like a mad man at something in traffic just outside of a city Jon could only imagine was King’s Landings. He paid no attention to the situation as his mind still lingered on the woman with silver hair and purple eyes from his dream.

  
Jon’s dreams were always colorful, but this one was black and white, colored by purple rain and purple eyes. He desperately wished he could see the woman’s face, clenching his scarred heart as he suddenly felt empty without her in his view. His hand was flat on his chest feeling the fast beat of his heart at the thought of the dream or perhaps it was because of being forced awake. It did not matter to him as his lips went up towards the corners of his mouth hand grasping at his chest like trying to capture the feeling inside.

  
“What are you smiling there for?” Robb startled him from his thoughts.

  
“Nothing.”

  
“Dreamt something nice eh? Maybe that Val girl you had a thing for?” Jon tried to maintain his face blank at the mention of Val’s name. Robb didn’t know and he didn’t need to know.

  
“No. I dreamt of dancing with a girl with hair white as the moon in a rain purple as her eyes,” Said Jon, not knowing why he added the dancing part.  
Pushing away any thoughts of Val he hoped Robb would drop the subject.

  
Robb gave Jon a look which could be described only as a “what the actual fuck” look and said, “Here I struggled in high school with literature and I’ve been living with fucking Bael the bard in my home,” Robb jested with an annoyed look.

  
Jon chuckled at that, glad that he dropped the subject. His mind was now back on the woman from his dream, wondering what it would actually be like to dance with her in the purple rain. Sighing, he let the thought go as they entered the driveway of the house he’ll be living in for the next couple of weeks until he would find himself a lair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter, Daenerys Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 2 is finally up after a long and restless battle with the writing process. I'm not 100% happy with how it turned out but hopefully you will enjoy it. The wonderful mood board is by the amazing [Aliciutza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/pseuds/aliciutza), it kind blew my mind when she showed it to me.  
> The next chapter should the place where things pick up pace. I hope I can get it out in a timely manner but who knows? Life is pretty hectic at the moment.  
> Stay safe people and be brave! :)

She stood in front of a door seemingly made of ice. Surrounded only by darkness, Daenerys Targaryen’s heart rate accelerated and cold sweat ran down her back as she scanned the obscure place she found herself in. She took a few deep breaths and haltingly turned her attention back to the door. She reached for the handle only to falter halfway. Heart still thudding rapidly, she fixed her gaze on the handle, moving her hand slowly as she pushed it down. The door opened but the silence remained undisturbed.

  
Daenerys wandered beyond the door’s threshold. She pulled her sleeves to cover her hands as she blew air into her palm, breath visible. Her feet halted as something caught her eye. Amidst the darkness, stood a white wolf. Its white fur shone in the dark. She swallowed hard as she kept her eyes fixed on the beast. Blood-red eyes considered her before it turned slowly and strode away.

  
Flabbergasted, she blinked quickly, shook her head and rushed after the wolf. Stopping to catch her breath, she could make out something in the distance. Her feed pounded on the unknown ground, making haste.

  
As she approached, the structure grew in size until she realized that she stood in front of a massive wall.  
Her eyes traced in awe over the wall, halting at what appeared to be a crack. Approaching the wall, her fingers brushed against the crack, following it. Her fingers charted and danced around the edge of the crack.

  
She took her hands out of her sleeves, placing them on the wall. Her breath turned into droplets of water as it hit the wall. It felt alive. Daenerys halted as the crack stopped. Eyes wide and mouth agape, her gaze fixed on the end of a jagged line.

  
She took a deep breath, her small hand reaching towards what was a blue rose. Dany brushed her fingers over the crisp petals of the rose, shivers running down her spine. Dazzled by its beauty, the thudding of her heart decreased. Gently, she plucked the rose from its resting place.

  
She raised her eyes from the blue flower. Her heart stopped for what felt like a whole second. A grimace spread over her face as she took in the scene in front of her.

  
Ahead in the darkness, ground covered with snow painted her view. It mirrored a naked canvas stained by crimson red in the middle. Panting, she clenched her fists as she hesitatingly approached the grim scene. As she got closer, she started to discern a black shape sprawled in the middle, where red met white. Once Daenerys stood near the black figure, she saw that it was a man. He laid on his back, his face obscured from her view.

  
The man had curly jet-black hair and only his eyes were visible - eyes that stared blankly upwards, their color so grey they seemed to be devoid of life. She placed a hand over her mouth to cover up the wail threatening to escape.

  
The rose dropped from between her trembling fingers. A wolf howled in the distance as she clutched at her chest while tears ran down her cheeks.

  
Eyes snapping open, Daenerys sat up covered in cold sweat. She glanced around the room, her hands trembling as she wiped her cheeks. Breathing in and out, her chest rose heavily up and down.   
She was startled by something that rubbed against her leg. She looked down and her face lit up. Under the blanket, three cats made their way as they purred and cuddled against her. She patted them gently and gave each of them a kiss on the head.

  
Daenerys made her way into the kitchen as the three little munchkins trailed after her. She placed food in the three bowls marked for each cat, Balerion, Rhaegal and Viserion. 

  
Her lips curled up as she watched her precious children eat. Daenerys poured herself a cup of coffee and turned the TV on. She shuffled through the channels, stopping on the news one.

  
She caught the last seconds of some news related to the war beyond the wall before the subject changed. A memory flashed through her mind, something about an incident that happened a few months ago at the wall.

  
She shrugged away the topic of war. She felt anger creep up within her at the thought so she quickly picked up her phone and dialed her mother. A smile formed on her face once she heard the sweet voice of Rhaella.

  
"Hello, my darling," her mother’s sweet and caring voice filled her ear.

  
“Hi mom, are you still coming over this weekend?” she asked and held her breath.

  
“Of course I’ll come," Rhaella chuckled, "I wouldn’t miss a chance of spending a weekend with my baby.”

  
Daenerys heart filled with warmth at her mother's words.

  
She rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the tension away, “I can’t wait to see you," she murmured, her voice somewhat more high-pitched than usual.

  
“And I, you,” her mother matched her enthusiasm. “Tell me, is everything alright? You usually text me at this hour in the morning.”

  
“I-” she hesitated.

“What’s wrong, Dany? Please tell me,” Rhaella asked gently.

  
“I just had a horrible dream.” Daenerys started pacing around the room as she spoke, “It shook me up a bit.”

  
“Do you want to tell me about it, dear?”

  
“Well, this is going to sound crazy,” she frowned “I dreamt of a white wolf that led me in front of a wall where a rose grew. Once I plucked the rose out of the wall…” she swallowed, tensing at the memory.

  
“Go on.” Her mother urged her.

  
“The wall disappeared and in front of me was… a man lying dead or dying on the ground,” She took a few moments and continued “I felt such a huge pain in my chest as I saw him there. While I was watching him I felt empty, cold as if I lost a part of me,” she rubbed her temple “I never experienced a dream like that”. 

  
Her mind was back in the courtroom, to day when she couldn’t do anything and helplessness overwhelmed her. Her mother’s voice brought her back to reality. 

  
“Dreams often represent aspects of our lives which our brain loves to twist. Or they are a depiction of our fears,” Rhaella said with love in her voice, “It’s been only a couple of months since you decided to stop working at the courthouse. Maybe the stress hasn’t completely gone away and your mind is playing tricks on you.”

  
Dany sat down and brought her knees to her chest, “Perhaps”, she said quietly “I rarely dream and when I do, well, I dream this shit,” she laughed. 

  
Rhaella chuckled “It’s alright, love. Scary and real as it may be or feel, at the end of the day it was just a dream,” her mother said in a soothing voice.

  
“I know, but with all that happened in the past and now with this, it seems I can’t catch a good rest these days,” she said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

  
“My girl, you need to let go of the past. You did everything that you could to help those people,” said Rhaella’s firmly, “failure isn’t something you should run away from Dany, it only makes you stronger and you learn from it.”

  
“Don’t go all shrink on me, mom.” Dany chuckled as she stood up and looked out the window.

Rhaella laughed “I may have left the practice, darling, but you know I won’t ever stop. Also, I’m your mother, I’ll go shrink on you every time I have to.”

  
Daenerys rolled her eyes with mirth, “I can’t wait to see you, mom. I have to go now, the coffee shop won’t open itself.”

  
“I can't wait to see you too, my sweet. Take care of yourself. Love you”.

  
“Love you too, mom.” Phone down, she stood up, humming while she started to get ready for a new day at her café, the Dragon’s Roast. She texted Missandei to let her know she’ll be on her way shortly. Making sure her three little dragons had plenty of water and the litter boxes were clean she exited her house as she made her way towards the café.

  
As she strolled along the boulevard she suddenly stopped. An elderly lady waved at her from across the street and Daenerys smiled back at her, raising her hand in greeting.

  
She crossed over to her, “Hello, Miss Olenna,” she smiled at the woman.

  
“Daenerys, darling, walk with me. We’re both going in the same direction, might as well,” The old woman said linking her arm with Dany’s, “Been putting any scum behind bars lately?” Olenna asked with an eager grin.

  
“Oh, no,” she said poignantly. “I left the courtroom a while back.”

  
“Pity,” the woman said “You were quite the dragon in those trials.”

  
'My last endeavour would change your mind' she thought. Her greatest shame and the reason she left the courtroom were sour memories. She was pulled from her thoughts by the woman.

  
“Even though you’re retired, I was wondering if you could perhaps help me with a matter,” Olenna asked Dany giving her a mischievous look. Dany sighed.

  
“I…” she stopped and the elderly woman raised her brow waiting for a reply. Not quite meeting Olenna’s eyes she continued, “I can offer some advice but that’s all. If you want I could also recommend my brother Viserys, he’s an excellent attorney.” She hoped that the woman would accept her offer.

  
“Hah, that brother of yours is a wild card,” she said smirking, “Maybe his craziness is what I need in this situation. Alright dear, have him contact me, I don’t want to drag you in this if you don’t want to,” Olenna said with a smile on her face as she waved her hand in the air.

  
They walked in silence for a while and they arrived in front of the café. Daenerys hugged the woman.

  
“I will have Vis contact you as soon as possible," She moved to open the door and turned around, “Feel free to come in whenever you want. Coffee’s on me,” she said smiling as she entered the café.  
Daenerys looked at the time and realized that Missy will arrive soon. The Dragon’s Roast was no ordinary café. Here people could come together with their pets. Daenerys hoped that the café could be a haven for people who looked to brighten their day. She and Missy also made the café a place where people in need could come for some free meals.

  
Dany opened the café after leaving her prosecuting days behind. She had enough money as her father left her and her brothers with a huge inheritance. She decided to use some of it to try and help people in need. Rhaegar was managing their late father’s business now, but she still held her part of the shares.

  
As she stood and looked around the empty chairs, her heart filled with a sense of accomplishment. They would be soon filled with people and with pets playing around. In a way, this took her back to the days when justice was made in the courtroom.

  
As the door opened, a light breeze blew a few strands of her silver hair, which looked like strings being played by the cool wind. Missandei entered and they smiled towards each other as they embraced.

  
“Are you ready for another full day, my friend?” Dany asked.

  
“Of course,” Missy chuckled. “This place will be flooded soon and we have the refugees coming at noon as well. Irri should be in shortly.”

  
Their first customers of the day were always college students. Some came for a quick takeaway and others for a prolonged stay as they studied for upcoming exams. Daenerys helped some law school students with minimal advice as she was quite known in the world of law. As people made their way inside of the café with their pets, orders were quickly placed for coffees, sandwiches and pet food from the special pet menu.

  
The refugees were people from beyond the wall that were caught in the crossfire of Westeros and the Lands Beyond. They were granted safe passage after the army occupied their cities to make camp as they pushed further north.

  
There wasn’t any time for breaks. Dany, Missy and Irri rushed orders from the coffee making station to the table. Food was being prepared by Missy’s boyfriend, Grey, as they readied packages for the incoming refugees.

  
Rush hour over, Missy and Dany sat at the table in the back, furiously devouring sandwiches as they drank their third cup of coffee.

  
Mouth half-full, Daenerys said “Remind me to give Grey a raise.”

  
“Give Grey a raise!” Missy said as they both laughed.

  
“How’s living together with him been?” Dany questioned as she took another bite of her sandwich.

  
“You know, it’s been...” she looked up, finger tapping slowly on her chin “interesting.”

  
Daenerys chuckled “Interesting? That’s it?”

  
Missandei laughed, “Well I’m not giving you all the details, but having him in the house is sublime”.

  
“I’m happy for you.” Daenerys gave Missy’s hand a gentle pat, “You deserve to be happy.”

  
“So do you, Dany. Trust me, you'll find happiness. I have a feeling about this.”

  
Daenerys nodded and they continued their lunch in silence, each scrolling through their phone. Missandei gasped as she stopped on an article on a news website, “This morning they announced that the officials are meeting at the Wall to discuss a peace treaty. Grey was mumbling something about it this morning but I wasn’t paying that much attention,” Missy pouted.

  
Daenerys smiled, “I think I saw something in the news today. Maybe that senseless fighting will stop once and for all,” she grumbled.

  
“Stupid politics and hunger for power will always triumph over common sense,” Missy stated flatly, “After that horrendous incident happened half a year ago, they are still toying with the idea of peace, ” she shook her head derisively.

  
The media tried to uncover as much as they could regarding what happened beyond the Wall. Thousands of people died overnight and the government led by Tywin Lannister tried to cover it up.

  
Dany shrugged and put the rest of the sandwich away, “What else can we do for the people that are seeking refuge in Kings Landing?” she asked thoughtfully.

“Well, we could come up with some deals and donate the money to a charity. The upcoming festival could also be a good opportunity,” suggested Missy enthusiastically.

  
“Yes, we need to do that.” She would not let these people starve while she could do something about it. Missandei nodded as the sun passed the midway point of the sky and the café started filling up with people once again.

  
Business was booming. The place was packed with people and their pets, each table filling as soon as it was vacated. Legs heavy with fatigue, Dany signalled Missandei as she was making her way into the office. She laid down on the sofa.

  
Dany looked at the ceiling as she took even breaths. The howl of the wolf crept back into her mind. She closed her eyes. The image of the man was all but imprinted on the inside of her eyelids.  
She sprung up from the sofa. The clock’s hand shifted a quarter down. Daenerys grabbed a hoodie that hanged on the back of the chair. Hands rubbing against her arms, she groaned as she made her way back into the crowded café.

  
Outside, Missy and Irri were caught up in deep conversation. She looked around as only a few tables were occupied.

  
As Irri turned to pick up a new order, Daenerys asked Missy, “What was she talking so passionately about?”

  
Missandei rolled her eyes, “She wouldn’t stop talking about the hottest man that came in. I didn’t see him but, he was walking sex on legs. At least that's how she described him.”

  
“Only Irri could describe someone like that,” Daenerys heartily laughed.

  
“Yes. Supposedly he had pale skin, jet-black hair and grey eyes – oh and a big white wolf as a companion.”

  
In a split second, Daenerys through to the door and out to the sidewalk. Breathing heavily, she looked around, each speck of white stopped her breath only for it to end in disappointment.

  
Dany would not find the stranger and his wolf. People passed her by as she stood motionless. Missy’s voice broke her from her wishful search.

  
“Dany, are you ok? What happened?” Missy asked, her voice tinged with concern.

  
She turned towards her friend, half-smiling, “Nothing, I’m sorry. I’m just tired, thought I saw something.” She stopped in the doorway, her back turned to Missandei “Let’s go and prepare to close up.”

  
As the sun descended beyond the horizon, they closed the café. She decided to hitch a ride home with Missy and Grey, too exhausted to walk. Missy asked if she wanted to go see a movie or have dinner with her and Grey but she declined. Sleep became her priority for the night.

  
Entering her apartment, she was greeted by her three munchkins. She gave them pats and kisses as she made her way toward the kitchen to feed them.

  
She pulled a bottle of wine from her cabinet. Pouring a full glass she strode to her sofa. She turned on the TV, trying to find something boring to watch. Her phone buzzed and saw that Margaery was calling.

  
“Dany, love, how are you?” She heard Margaery happily speak. It warmed her heart that her friend was always this cheery.

  
“I’m enjoying a glass of wine and I'm looking for something on TV to put me to sleep,” she chuckled.

  
“Drinking without me and Missy? TRAITOR!” Margaery voice was loud but she laughed at her friend’s supposed anger.

  
“Well I didn’t know you were back from your business trip in Essos, but we should get together,” Dany said.

  
“That’s why I called, actually. Jon, Robb’s brother, moved here from the North a few days ago. Robb and I are trying to get him out of the house to meet people but he vehemently refuses,” Marge said in frustration, "We decided to bring the fun to the house instead,” she stated in a mischievous voice, “Are you free tomorrow night? I’ve spoken with Missy and she and Grey are coming if you’re coming.”

  
Dany contemplated a bit before giving her an answer, “Hmm, sure, I could come. Want me to bring anything?”

  
“Just yourself.” Margaery giggled happily, “Yaay. I can’t wait to see you all. You’ll like Jon. He is such a good guy, a bit broody and silent but he has a big heart.”

  
Dany smiled as she thought what a wonderful person Margaery was for trying to get her soon-to-be brother-in-law acquainted with her friends.

  
“Dinner’s around 7, should give you enough time to close the café and change into something other than your work clothes.” She could hear Margaery’s grin through the phone.

  
She rolled her eyes, “How thoughtful of you. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

  
“See you, Dany. Rest well!”

  
Putting the phone down, she got up and stretched, making her way towards the sliding doors of the terrace. Night settled over Kings Landing. Sliding the doors open she stepped outside. The air was cold and smelled of rain. Clouds gathered in the sky as they rumbled, sending echoes through the night.

  
Daenerys Targaryen loved storms. She was born during a heavy one which claimed a lot of lives and almost destroyed her hometown, Dragonstone. Her skin flared up at the touch of the wind on it as the melodic thunder sang.

  
Slowly, one by one, raindrops started falling, splashing on the terrace’s roof. She breathed steadily standing under the protection of the roof. The storm raged on as she stood there motionlessly, taking it all in.

  
She was back in the courtroom. Back to the days where nothing would stand in her way. She was the storm. The storm that answered injustice with justice.

  
As it dwindled, the storm turned into a slow pouring rain. She slowly opened her eyes.

  
Through cracks in the sky, long and ethereal rays of light escaped. The raindrops shone purple as they splashed before her eyes.

  
She gently stepped over the ledge of the terrace and into her back yard. Barefoot, she strode towards the center of it. Dany leaned her head back as she brushed her hair from her face. Slowly, she started to dance to the beat of each raindrop that hit the ground, her face and her eyes.

  
Eyes closed again, she spun around as her mind entangled the mystery man in her dream. She did not dare open her eyes. She kept them closed, clinging to what wasn’t there.

  
In the distance, the wolf howled again as leaves blew past her face. Daenerys opened her eyes as loneliness embraced her.

  
Stepping back inside, she took a hot shower and after two more glasses of wine, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

  
The next day, after closing the café and passed by Dany’s place to feed the cats, Dany, Missy and Grey made their way towards Margaery and Robb’s house.

  
“Do you think Robb’s brother is as handsome as he is?” Missy asked with a grin, breaking the silence.

  
Dany raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend, baffled, “How should I know? Besides, your boyfriend is driving the car,” she motioned with her head towards Grey, who was keeping his poker face on.  
Grey snorted, “Don’t worry, Daenerys, I will fight the guy if he makes a move on my Missandei.” Dany believed him.

  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Missy slapped Dany’s arm playfully, “you can’t deny that Robb is extraordinarily good-looking and Margaery hit the jackpot with that one. I’m just saying that maybe you can hit the jackpot too,” she smirked and winked at Dany.

  
Dany rolled her eyes, “Stop right there. We’re here to meet the guy. Margaery said he just moved here and has no friends. Don’t get any ideas in that head of yours or I’ll-”

  
Before Dany could finish Missy waved her hand in the air “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything.”

  
Dany nodded and the rest of the ride they were silent.

  
Parking in the driveway, they exited the car and made their way towards the porch. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a blue rose in the window.

  
They rang the doorbell, all three eager to see their friends. She heard footsteps approaching from the other side.

  
The door slowly slid open. Dany’s eyes went wide, she leaned on Missandei gasping for air. Dumbfounded, she spoke in a low, breathless voice, “It’s you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you made it to the end hopefully :). I would love to hear your thoughts on this, so feel free to comment. Feedback is more than appreciated.  
> Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a hell of a lot to write. Had some rough times and I couldn't get myself to write that much. This chapter was a challenge and I'm still not pleased with it. If it weren't for [Myllee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllee/pseuds/Myllee/works) (Btw check her awesome fics. I'm on my 3rd reread of Just like Magic, it's that good!) who I thank again from the bottom of my heart for everything she has done for me, this would have been rubbish.  
> Hope everyone is safe out there and well. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this and let me know what you think. Drop a comment if you feel like it :).

The cold sharp wind blew and bit at his face as he grimaced at the sight in front of him. He stood in the middle of a familiar location his heart pounded in his chest. His breath was short, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The eerie silence was cut short by the wind which blew past his ears. He heard gunshots. He slowly moved backwards. Suddenly, his back hit a wall. His gaze never flinched from the shadowy figures that slowly approached him.

Their hollow eyes bore into him, hatred filling them. He clenched his burning chest and, panting, he tried shouting at them from the top of his lungs.

Words came out without a sound. It felt like he was underwater as he tried, again and again, to scream at them. They didn’t hear him, didn’t care, they just moved towards him.

As they approached him, his eyes were suddenly struck by a glint of light as he eyed the shadowy figures. His heart threatened to rip open the scar that sealed it.

The figures surrounded him and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable. He had lived this moment countless times, never once trying to stop it. Each scar remembered the pain of its creation. Suddenly, he felt the cold steel penetrating his insides as the blade slid in and out.

"Jon! Wake up!" A muffled voice called him. All he could feel was the cold steel.

After the sixth stab, he fell to his knees. He opened his eyes and saw one of the shadows stepping in front of him and he lifted his head to look it in the eyes. Eyes full of hatred looked down on him. The black figure tilted its head sideways. The cold, heinous eyes never once left Jon’s.

"Seven hells! Wake up! Wake the fuck up, Jon!" The faint voice called to him again. The shadow looked up for a split-second as if it also heard the calls.

This time, the words left his mouth, "Do it."

The last thing he felt was the blade being plunged directly into his heart, the cold steel scraping the insides as his hot blood poured over it.

He sprung up panting heavily, clutching his chest looking for a knife to take out. Sweat dripped down his forehead, as he took deep breaths, each vibrating through his body.

“Hey, hey! Calm down, everything is fine! You’re fine!” a voice spoke to him and he saw Robb who grabbed his shoulders, staring him in the eyes.

With his breath still uneven, he buried his face in his hands trying to calm himself down. He hoped his nightmares wouldn’t come out so soon.

“Are you ok?” Robb asked in a concerned voice.

“Yeah, just a bad dream,” he said hoarsely. He looked at the window and saw a ray of light creeping through a small space where the two curtains that covered it met.

“We had just woken up and I came to check if you were up. When I came in you looked like you were having a seizure. What kind of fucking dream were you having?” Robb frowned.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine,” he awkwardly patted Robb on the shoulder.

“Does this happen a lot?” he heard a voice come from the doorway and he saw Margaery standing there, arms crossed, worry in her eyes.

Jon’s breathing started to slow down as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck before looking at Margaery.

“I have them from time to time. Been having them since I regained consciousness after the accident. The doctor said it’s normal, that after that sort of accident I would be left with some sort of emotional scars.”

Robb and Margaery glanced at each other, as if they did not believe him.

Jon spoke in an exasperated tone, “I’m fine guys, stop worrying ab-”

“Look, mate, I don’t know what happened there because you will not speak about it and I will not force it from you. But remember, you can talk with us about anything if you need,” Robb interrupted him as he sat down next to him.

Jon stood there silently, taking in his brother’s words.

“You’re family, Jon,” Margaery spoke as she took her place next to Robb. “Don’t ever feel like you can’t talk to us.” He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. “No protesting, mister! I know this might be new information for you, but I make the rules in this house.” She smirked at him “Now, how about we take Grey Wind and Ghost for a stroll and then come back for breakfast? Some fresh morning air will do us good.”

Jon relaxed his shoulders and nodded. He looked at Robb and his brother raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Robb asked.

“It must be killing you inside, not being able to do what you want anymore,” Jon teased.

Robb playfully punched Jon’s arm laughing out loud. He and Margaery stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

“What can I say? She keeps me grounded and she makes me feel alive. I love her for everything, even her bossy side.”

Margaery smiled at Robb’s words. She grabbed Robb’s arm as she looked into his eyes “I love him for everything as well, although taming that wolf side of his wasn’t a simple task,” she planted a kiss on his mouth.

“Do you want me to give you the room?” Jon tried to twist his face in disgust at their display of affection.

“Fuck off, Snow!” Robb shot him a glare. “Meet us downstairs in a few minutes?”

“Alright, although you should slow down buddy, think of her as well.”

“Very funny. Continue like that and you might be sleeping with Ghost and Grey Wind.”

“Is that supposed to scare me? That paddock they live in is bigger than my fucking room. It would be an upgrade.”

Robb rolled his eyes as he and Margaery, who was laughing, turned to exit the room. Jon laid back down on the bed, staring at the grey ceiling. His brother was finally happy. That added a speck of colour to his grey world. If Robb was happy, he could at least find some solace in that.

His mind wandered at the girl he dreamt of as they were driving towards King’s Landing. He shook the thought out of his head. Not worth thinking of someone who isn’t real.

The sun was past the midway point of the sky by the time he and Ghost stepped outside, deciding to explore the city. After they returned from their morning stroll, Robb and Marge went to work. Robb took Grey Wind with him, the perks of being the boss of the company.

Robb insisted that Jon come with him to check the company out but he told Robb he was not yet ready.

As he strolled around the town with Ghost, he took in the scenery. He tried to familiarize himself with the city he will be calling home. Kings Landing was big and navigating it, devoid of colour vision, presented itself as a challenge.

He navigated the crowded streets, stopping occasionally to look at his phone to check his location.

He and Ghost turned the corner on the boulevard, stopping suddenly as they noticed a big number of people waiting in line. He looked at Ghost who tilted his head mirroring his confusion.

The line of people appeared to be waiting to enter a place called The Dragon’s Roast. The place looked to be a café from the name of it. He curiously approached them. Before he got a chance to ask what was happening inside the café, he jolted sideways, a massive force pulling him by the leash he was holding. Ghost decided he did not like the squirrel which was peacefully enjoying a nut on the side of the road.

“Seven hells, Ghost!” he shouted, panting heavily and gasping for air, as the big wolf pulled him further along the road. His stamina dwindled considerably after the accident and the force of the massive wolf wasn’t helping either.

They made several turns, the squirrel dodged Ghost without dropping the nut. After a while, the furry little creature climbed up a tree as Ghost whined in disappointment.

Jon thought he saw the squirrel look back at them in a mocking manner before it disappeared.

He looked around and noticed that they weren’t near the café anymore. He huffed, looked at the big wolf who sat, tongue out of his mouth, saliva dripping on the ground. He pulled his phone and googled the location for directions. He was surprised to see that the café allowed people to enter with their pets.

“It’s your lucky day, boy. Come, let’s get you something to eat and drink.”

They both made their way back to the café and Jon was glad that they allowed people to enter with their animal companions, as Ghost was exhausted from his wild hunt.

The duo entered the Café and he scanned the room quickly. He noticed that the walls had a few pictures of owners with their animals, probably customers. At top of the counter, three pictures, each representing a different coloured dragon, were displayed. Odd he thought to himself. It was his turn to order.

The barista turned to face him and Jon noticed her eyes widening. Her mouth dropped half-open but she didn’t speak. Puzzled, he smiled politely and said “Hi. I’d like a black coffee, no sugar, please. Also, a bowl of water for this fellow here, please,” he gestured towards Ghost.

“Coming right up,” she said cheerily.

The barista reached under the counter and pulled out a bowl and a bottle of water which she handed to Jon. While she prepared his coffee, Jon took the bowl and moved with Ghost to a nearby table. He sat down, filled the bowl with water and placed it next to his chair. Ghost started slurping madly, quenching his thirst.

He checked his phone to see if he had any messages. As he glanced up he noticed the barista staring at him. His gaze startled her as she immediately resumed making the coffee, tapping her fingers rapidly on the portafilter.

After a couple of minutes of silence, she handed him the coffee.

“Here you go,” she said winking at him. “Have a nice day, hope I see you around again.”

He smiled and thanked her as he turned to leave, nudging Ghost who seemed to be focusing on something behind the counter.

Ghost didn’t want to move so Jon pulled the leash a bit harder, not wanting to meet the barista’s eyes again. He could feel her staring at him as they made their way towards the exit.

He stopped in front of the door, Ghost still not wanting to drop what he was looking at.

He turned his head as if a mysterious force commanded him to do so. The barista was gone. His eyes caught the door which had "Manager’s Office" written on it. A peculiar curiosity overtook him. For some reason, he wanted to know who the person behind that door is.

His phone buzzed and he was suddenly pulled from the hypnotizing state that he fell in by watching the door. Robb had texted him saying that he and Marge wanted to speak with him about something when he got home.

“Come on, boy,” he nudges ghost by the leash as they both exited the café. What on Earth just happened? He asked himself as they strolled the grey streets making their way home.

That night Robb and Margaery let him know that they invited some friends over for dinner tomorrow. He knew a point will come when he’ll meet some of their friends but he had hoped that it would be further in the future.

“It’ll be good for you to meet some people in this city. They are our best friends and I think you would get along with them,” Margaery said confidently.

Jon shifted on his feet and he rubbed the back of his neck. He avoided her eyes as he lifted his gaze “Al-alright. It’s your house, I can’t tell you not to,” he tried to sound as if he were joking.

Margaery looked at Robb tapping a finger on her lips “Look, Jon, I’ll be blunt so you listen to me,” Jon met her eyes then.

“You need to allow yourself to heal, and the best way to heal is through people. Trust me, these people won’t judge you, they don’t even know you. They will only know what you want them to know, and we won’t tell them anything you don’t want us to.”

Jon knew that he could not argue with what she said. He needed to start meeting new people in this city. It wasn’t healthy for him to spend time only with them, besides, he needed to give them some of their privacy back.

He started to see why Robb was so in love with Margaery. She was an amazing and caring woman. She genuinely cared about him. She cared for all of Robb’s family. He nodded and turned to Robb, “If you manage somehow to fuck this up and lose her -” he stopped and saw Marge smiling “If she doesn’t kill you, I will.”

Robb let his head fall back as he laughed heartily, “Don’t worry brother, I’m not stupid to ruin the best thing that has happened to me,” he said as he pulled Margaery in a side hug kissing her arm while she giggled.

Throughout the next day, Jon's heart pounded harder with each passing moment as dinner time approached. He paced around the house all day, brushed his hair a thousand times before deciding to just tie it in a knot.

Swirling the whiskey in his glass, the clock stroke 7 pm and he heard the doorbell ring.

“Could you get the door please, Jon,” he heard Robb call out from the kitchen.

He stood up and tried to place the glass of whiskey on the coaster but ended up bumping it hard on the corner of the table. Glad the glass didn’t break, he cursed under his breath, gently putting the glass down.

He dried his hands over his pants and slowly made his way towards the door to open it. He took heavy steps as every muscle in his body tensed.

He approached the door, his hand stopped a few inches away from the handle. A strange feeling crept inside of his chest. His heart tingled, as if it was eager instead of afraid. He swallowed hard and pushed the handle down. In the grey world that he lived, two purple eyes were looking at him in awe. They resembled the sky that watched him almost take his last breaths on the ground. The light that called him from the darkness.

Jon tried to regain his composure and finally looked at the person whose eyes just turned his world upside down. In front of him stood the most beautiful woman he was ever allowed to see.

Her face had a shocked expression painted on it. He realized that he had been staring at her for a few seconds.

Jon saw the beautiful woman lean on somebody, her friend. She mumbled something he did not hear. His mouth opened to say something but he closed it immediately.

He decided that he needed to speak, to invite them in. He needed to take control of the situation. For a military man, taking control of the situation was an essential skill.

“I’m sorry. I’m Jon Snow, Robb’s brother. Please come in,” he gestured politely. The three of them entered. A tall woman with curly hair reached her hand towards him.

“Hi, Jon. I’m Missandei. This is my boyfriend Grey,” she gestured towards the tall man next to her. He shook both of their hands, turning eagerly towards the petite and slender woman with long hair and purple eyes. He gulped.

“I’m Daenerys,” she said and her voice filled his ears like a fine melody. He realized she was waiting for him to shake her hand.

Jon reached his hand and grabbed hers and he felt a strange jolt of electricity traverse his body. What the hell is wrong with me?

Jon pointed them towards the living room where they were greeted by Robb and Margaery. They were delighted to see each other. Laughter and hugs filled the room.

“Why are you standing there brooding?” Robb broke him from his thoughts. “Come here. Everyone, meet my brother. He may seem more handsome than me, but don’t be fooled, he is not. It’s just his pretty hair,” he said nodding and pointing his finger to Jon’s curly hair. Jon placed his hand on the top of his head, smoothening his hair back.

“And the face,” Marge intervened winking towards the guests. Jon blushed and looked down as he caught a glimpse of the beautiful purple-eyed woman. She smiled and his heart started racing.

Robb feigned being hurt but grinned, “Alright, let’s decide what to order, we only have booze and it would take too long to cook.” They decided on the food and started chatting along.

Jon sat on across from everybody on a round cushioned chair near the fireplace, glass of whiskey in hand. Robb, Margaery, Grey, and Missandei all sat on the sofa, as Daenerys sat on the armchair next to his.

As the conversation kept going, he continued to steal glances at her. And she kept catching him in the act. Oddly enough, every time he looked her way, she caught him immediately, like she was also looking at him. When their eyes met, she would turn suddenly smiling briefly before covering her mouth with her palm as she nodded at the animated conversation.

He swirled the cube of ice in the glass as he directed his attention back to the conversation.

“So, now’s the café?” he heard Marge ask. Daenerys, to his surprise, was the one to answer.

“It’s doing pretty well. We have a lot of regular customers aside from the people coming in for the food. We’ve been open for a short time but we have managed to get quite a few regulars.”

Her voice was filled with pride. She seemed to be the sort of person that would pour her heart and soul into what she did. To Jon, that was an attractive quality. He tuned out of the conversation, again mesmerized by her eyes, by how her lips moved while she spoke. Her eyes were full of light, as a smile formed on her lips.

Her beautiful plump lips he wanted to taste. He looked down at her figure, he imagined how his arms would fit against her waist as he picked her up in his embrace. How he would spin her around before he would kiss her.

“So, Jon, tell us, what brings you to King's Landing? Marge said you moved here a couple of days ago,” the curly-haired girl, Missandei, asked Jon, bringing him back to reality.

He straightened up and started fiddling with his fingers. He considered for a moment what to answer, “It was time to leave the North behind, it became... filled with unpleasant memories.”

He saw Robb and Marge give him a look as the others seemed puzzled by his answer.

“Besides, I can’t leave this handsome,” he moved his fingers making quotation marks, “brother of mine run the company by himself. We’ll be bankrupt before summer.”

“Piss off,” Robb cursed throwing a beer bottle cap at his head. Everyone laughed but only one laughter stood out. Her laughter rang sweet to his ears.

“So what did you do before you decided to help Robb avoid bankruptcy?” Daenerys asked, tilting her head sideways and catching it in her hand, elbow resting on the armchair.

“Guys, what the hell? Don’t believe this brooding ass over here, the company is doing better than ever,” Robb whined earning another round of laughter aimed at his exasperation.

“Relax Robb,” she reassured him, “I’m only messing with you.” Jon chuckled and turned to her, swallowing hard when he met her eyes.

“I was in the Northern army, deployed in the Lands Beyond,” he took a big gulp of his whiskey, nose curling at the burning sensation on his throat.

“Oh,” she said straightening up. Jon opened his mouth slightly but did not mutter any more words. Maybe someday.

Missandei suddenly asked everyone “Speaking of, have you heard the news about the peace treaty?” Jon’s eyes went wide and his hands started to shake. When? How? Why? His shaking hand tensed around the glass.

Everything around him started to tune out. No, why are they doing this now, after everything that happened, after everybody that died, this should not be happening, why the fuck did I have to do those things and only now they are considering peace, they left us there, months and months and for fucking what, the motherfuckers used us, they used us as fucking butchers to get them to agree to surrender on their fucking terms!!!!!

Jon felt a sharp pain in his hand and heard a voice, “Oh my God, Jon,” Marge stood up and hurried into the kitchen. Robb followed her.

“Oh Gods, I’m sorry. I have a blood phobia, I have to step out, sorry Jon,” Missandei said and Jon could see her and Grey stepping out of the room.

Confused, he looked down and saw his hand covered in a strange sticky liquid. His hand burned as the whiskey mixed with what he now knew was his blood.

Daenerys crossed the room in an instant and took his hand wrapping it tightly in hers. He looked at her, forgetting the pain in his hand.

“Thank you.”

“Does it hurt?” she inquired in a low and worried voice.

“I’ve had worse,” he smiled at her but she frowned.

“Keep pressure on it, Marge should be here with the first aid kit shortly.”

He looked at her in awe, as her eyes drew him in like magnets. Something about her was endearing. They never met before this moment but for some reason, the familiarity of her filled his heart.

Amidst his now colourless world, she was the sole speck of colour. Eyes are the windows to the soul, he remembered what his mother used to say. He wondered if she would ever find a place for him there.

“Is there something on my face, Jon?” she asked him smiling sheepishly.

He looked at her with so much desire he feared she will see it in his eyes. He wondered if that would be a bad thing. She bit her lip and dropped her eyes from his.

“I’m sorry for staring. It’s your eyes,” she looked back at him with a puzzled look, “I’ve had an accident. I can’t see colour anymore; well almost no colour – except purple.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” she said warmly. “I’m so sorry to hear about your accident,” She gave him a sympathetic smile and grabbed his arm squeezing gently.

“For so long I couldn’t see anything and then I started seeing these shades of purple,” he paused, “But then they stopped. All-day I’ve been staring at you because I can see the colour of your eyes. Well, that’s half the reason at least,” he said, heart pounding.

“And what’s the other half of the reason?”

He opened his mouth to express some of his deepest thoughts but they were interrupted suddenly.

“Ahaam,” he heard Robb who had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Jon stared daggers at him but he laughed and handed him the first aid kit.

He looked back at Daenerys, her face seemed flushed. He saw a strand of her hair hanging. He wanted to tuck it behind her ear but would she find that too much?

Jon started moving his hand slowly and he met her eyes. She didn’t seem bothered by what he wanted to do. He tucked her hair behind her ear. His eyes wandered for a split second to her lips and he thought he saw hers doing the same.

After she helped him with the dressing of his wound, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he heard everybody talk eagerly about something. Before he got the chance to join them he heard Daenerys speak.

“We’re planning on raising some money during the festival for the people in need. I feel like feeding them once a day isn’t enough. I want to do more for them.”

“If I may add a suggestion. You could hold an event at the café, add a small entrance fee, and along with the money you make that night donate it to a charity that deals with them,” Robb’s said.

“That’s a good idea. We have an alcohol license so we can sell that during the evening since people won’t get coffee,” an excited voice said, Missandei’s probably.

Grey’s low voice filled the room “I can come up with some finger food menu ideas that go well with wine or beer.”

“You know,” he heard Daenerys say “This isn’t a bad idea. We can try and if it’s successful we can even make it a weekly thing. The space is large enough to house plenty of people. What sort of event would get people interested though?”

“How about karaoke?” Marge said cheerfully. “People love to sing when they drink and it would be fun. We’ll come as well,” she grabbed Robb by the arm.

“Of course we’ll come,” Robb’s voice was loud with excitement, “We’ll bring Jon as well, he’s a hell of a singer but he will tell you…”

Jon decided it was time to step out from behind the wall he was listening “That I’m not, stop exaggerating.”

“Like hell you’re not-”

“Robb, drop it,” Jon said shooting Robb a look that could cut steel. “I’m going to go check on Grey Wind and Ghost, see if they are hungry,” he muttered, keen on finding his way out of this conversation.

“Who’s Ghost?” Missandei asked, “We know Grey Wind is Robb’s wolf but we don’t know anything about a Ghost.” He saw the confusion on Missandei, Grey, and especially Daenerys’s face.

“Ghost is Jon’s wolf. He and Grey Wind are brothers actually,” Robb stated proudly.

“All the Stark siblings have one,” Margaery added. Grey spoke, curiosity filled his voice “Why did you name him Ghost?”

“He’s an albino. He was the runt of the litter but he ended up being the biggest. He never makes a sound. He rarely barks and when he does, you know something is not alright. Would you like to meet him?”

“Yes!” Daenerys spoke first and she looked like she realized she showed more eagerness than she wanted to. She flushed as everyone laughed at her eagerness.

“We’re good but you can take her. As you can see, she is very excited,” Missandei grinned. He saw Daenerys look at her in the same way he used to look at Robb when he was saying something but meant something else.

He and Daenerys made their way towards the paddock where Ghost and Grey Wind were. The paddock was in the massive yard in the back of the house. As they slowly walking, he decided he needed to break the silence.

“What’s the name of your café, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“The Dragon’s Roast,” she answered smiling.

Jon stopped and said “For real? You won’t believe this but Ghost and I visited it yesterday,” he saw her face lit up as a sudden revelation seemed to form in her mind.

“So it was you Irri couldn’t shut up about. The man with dark curly hair and a white wolf who swept her off her feet just by breathing,” she laughed.

Jon said nothing.

They resumed making their way towards the paddock that housed the two beasts. Suddenly she stumbled and almost fell but she regained her footing before he could catch her.

“I saw a line forming in front of the café. I’ve heard you mention that you opened recently but you sure have a lot of customers,” Jon continued the conversation.

“They are not customers,” she said smile fading from her face. “They are war refugees that have been forced to move here from beyond the wall. We feed them once a day. Earlier when Robb said they would bring you to sing, we were discussing a plan to raise more money for them.”

Every time he looked at her or spoke to her, she became even more amazing. This woman was taking care of the refugees who were forced to leave their homes and come south were they had nothing. Something he was partially responsible for. Guilt filled his heart.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she said warmly. “You did not start this war, you simply fought for your country. They fought for theirs but that doesn’t mean they aren’t people. They aren’t responsible for the decisions their government makes.”

“I know, it’s just that I’ve always believed that serving the Night’s Watch was an honourable thing to do. That I would be fighting to save this country and that I would be making a difference. I was good at my job. I wish I wasn’t. I wish I never got past the admission exam.”

She suddenly took his hand, warmth filling him. They stopped and she turned to look at him. The calmness he felt while being there with her was a feeling he never experienced.

“You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” she simply asked.

“Aye,” he said looking at the sky. He dropped his gaze on hers and again he thought he saw her looking at his lips. He looked at hers and he could hear her breathing slowly, matching his rhythm. She let go of his hand and they started moving towards the wolves.

“Back at the house,” she spoke in a whisper, “You said that my eyes being purple was half of the reason you kept staring at me,” she bit her lip and looked as she considered her next words carefully. “What was the other half?”

He considered if he should tell her. He might come out stronger than he intended, even if he never intended for this to happen. He stopped again and she didn’t notice until she was a bit further ahead than him. When she turned he said instantly,

“You’re beautiful,” he finally spoke as his heartbeat rose into his head. Her eyes went wide but she smiled and her face lit up with glee. A small breeze blew through her hair.

“Do you call all women with purple eyes beautiful, Jon Snow?” she asked coyly.

Jon smirked “You’re the only one I’ve met,”

She grinned at that and said “I’d love to hear you sing. Your northern timbre is quite pleasing to the ear.” She gave him a wink which made his stomach flip.

He chuckled, “I’ll think about it.”

Ghost and Grey wind were roughhousing when they arrived at the paddock. Jon whistled at the two wolves and called Ghost to him. The white giant trotted.

Jon saw the uneasiness on Daenerys’s face as she took in the big wolf. Ghost stopped in front of Daenerys, his red eyes taking her in.

“You can touch him if you want, he won’t hurt you,” Jon tried to assure her. “Just extend your hand and let him smell you first.”

Daenerys extended her hand slowly but Ghost had different plans. The wolf immediately rubbed his head against her open palm and she let out a tiny squeal. She crouched down and started patting the wolf who wagged his tail hectically.

Perplexed by Ghost’s attitude towards a stranger Jon stepped closer, “He never makes the first move. He must like you.”

She did not answer. She might not even have heard what he said. She looked mesmerized by the wolf, stroking gently his dense, white coat. Her face beamed as the wolf placed his head under her chin. This didn’t look like a meeting between two strangers.

To Jon’s eyes, this was a meeting between two friends who haven’t seen each other for a long time. The picture painted in front of him, the beautiful woman with purple eyes and his big white dog, made him happy.

“He’s so beautiful, so wonderful. I feel like I’ve seen him before. It is as if we’ve met,” she finally answered as if she read his mind.

Jon smiled and he approached, crouching down himself. They both stood on one side of Ghost, eyes meeting. For the love of God, she is so beautiful!

”You see, Ghost here has been part of my life for a long time now. He helped me through some very difficult moments. While he is not aggressive, he rarely allows people to pet him during the first meeting. Never in my life have I seen him take to someone so quickly and with so much…love.”

Daenerys smiled but her true feelings were hidden in her eyes, “I am honoured. He has quite an effect on me. I can say that I’m already very fond of him.”

“Good. That means I have another reason to come to your café. Wouldn’t want you to go too much without seeing him,” he grinned “He might not like it. Not being able to see you again soon – that is”.

She bit her lip as she tucked another strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear. Her hair, to his eyes, looked like a lighter shade of grey.

He wondered what her hair colour was actually like. Blonde probably, he thought. To his damaged eyes, her hair looked almost like his guitar strings. What he would give to be able to brush his fingers through it.

“Well, tomorrow’s not soon enough, I guess,” she stood up and gave Ghost a soft kiss on the top of his head before meeting his eyes smiling, “But I guess we’ll have to survive.”

He swallowed hard as she looked at her. Ghost licked his face bringing him out of his fantasy. They went back into the house in silence, delight written on their faces.

The rest of the evening was uneventful as they talked about the karaoke night a bit more. They kept stealing glances of each other all evening, smiling and blushing every time they caught one another.

Around 10 pm, the guests decided it was time to leave since work still had to be done tomorrow. Jon, Robb, and Marge walked them outside.

As they said goodbye, Missandei and Grey entered the car first. Jon looked at Daenerys who hugged Robb and Margaery. She turned to him and said, “It was lovely meeting you Jon,” she smiled warmly.

“Likewise,” he gave Robb a look and he and Margaery made their way slowly towards the entrance of the house. Daenerys smiled at the not so subtle understanding between the two brothers.

“Ghost can’t wait to see you tomorrow. He’s very eager to try the special menus.”

“Tell him I’ll give him a discount,” she smirked.

He chuckled and nodded, “Like someone said, tomorrow’s not soon enough, but I guess we’ll survive.”

She giggled. The colour of her face was not something he could see, but if he were to guess she was blushing a bit. At least he hoped she did.

“See you tomorrow, Jon,” she stood on her toes and pulled him closer to her to place a soft kiss on his cheek. He stood there, flabbergasted, fingers brushing against his cheek as she got into the car.

The last thing he saw was her looking at him through the window as he waved at the moving car.

I’m in so much fucking trouble he cursed internally, but he did not care. He was never this forward with anyone and, for some reason, his behavior didn’t backfire. For the first time in forever, his heart tingled with something other than pain.

He turned and saw that Robb and Margaery stepped inside already. As he entered the house, Jon closed the door as he looked in the distance, the car not visible anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song kinda inspired my writing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FO7V9vNTiyE . Leaving it here for those who want to check it.


End file.
